The Multiple Matrices
by sillybee
Summary: continued from the first movie, the crew make an interesting discovery
1. Something's Fishy

Multiple Matrices  
  
"Hey Neo, come have a look at this." Trinity said suspiciously.  
  
Neo cheerfully walks over. "Sure, Trinity. What's up?"  
  
"Take a look at the screen. Do you get the code yet? If not, something's really fishy. There are new agents in the matrix but they're different. They're not.human. I mean they don't look like humans. They look like aliens or something."  
  
Neo rubs his chin. "The Agent Smith and the others must have made them before they were destroyed."  
  
Trinity shakes her head. "No, they're not trying to sabotage anything. They're just there hanging around like their lost. They're definitely agents though. Neo, something's going on here. Go get Morpheus.quickly."  
  
"Right away." Neo runs off.  
  
Morpheus walks in confidently. "Hmm, this is suspicious. Tank?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're going in." 


	2. Inside

"What's going on in there, Morpheus?" Tank asks.  
  
"Nothing yet. We only just got in. Relax." Morpheus smiles to himself. They continue to run to the site of the mystery agents. They arrive at the street where they're supposed to be but they see nothing.  
  
"What's going on? Where are they?" Trinity asks. Neo and Morpheus shrug. Suddenly, they all feel a tightening around their wrists and necks and are pulled by an invisible force back to the warehouse with the phone where they came from. The three are shocked as three figures appear before them that seemed to be invisible before. They saw humans but slightly different in form.  
  
"So you're the ones." All six say at the same time.  
  
"Give it up. You think tying us to chairs will scare us? We're free from the matrix. You can't do anything to us." Neo laughs nervously.  
  
One of the agents step forward. "The matrix? You three are stupider than I thought. We are far more powerful than you but we do not wish to hurt you. We just want to be 'free' like you. We're tired of being agents."  
  
"Wait a minute. What kind of agents are you guys? How did you get here? How did you become agents?" Trinity rambles.  
  
"There is much you don't know, my human friends; and we are not here to answer questions. You get us to the real world and no one gets hurt." The leader of the agents threatened.  
  
"Ooh, a threat. I'm so scared." Neo jokes again.  
  
"Oh shut up, Neo." Trinity says rolling her eyes.  
  
Morpheus comes out of deep thought and says, "We will agree to bring you into the real world if you answer our questions."  
  
After much silence, the leader says, "Very well, we agree to explain everything after you bring us there. We still need your help afterwards because you have in your group the One." 


	3. Misunderstanding

One of the agents tosses Morpheus his cell phone. Morpheus dials and puts it to his ear. A voice cracks, "Operator".  
  
"Tank. Get us all back along with the agents."  
  
"Agents? What are you talking about?"  
  
"No time to explain. Just get us in there."  
  
"OK. But how on Earth am I going to get those agents in here?"  
  
Morpheus makes a low whisper, "Go into my secret files. In there is a program that I have just recently installed. It transports anyone out of the matrix into the real world."  
  
"OK." They are all in silence for a minute then see a green flash and the mystery agents are gone.  
  
"Ah damn. I forgot to tell him to bring us back first. Now he's probably too stunned to remember us." Morpheus curses.  
  
"And we're still tied to these chairs. Ahhhhhh. Wait. Can't we just break free? Well can't I since I'm the one?" Neo asks as he frantically tries to break free with all his strength rocking back and forth. Then he meditates for a while and is able to break free. "Ha!". He grabs the cell phone from Morpheus and calls Tank.  
  
"Neo! What the hell is going on? These deformed mega-humans just came through and paralyzed me. I can't move!"  
  
"Then tell them to get us through."  
  
"Hold on." Neo hears distant voices then Tank picks up again. "OK, they said that they'll get us through after you do something for them and...Hey!"  
  
"Alright, One boy. We have a task for you. After you have completed it, we will unfreeze your friend and bring you back home. I'm the operator now so you can follow my instructions." The agent ordered.  
  
"Hey deformed bimbo, we had a deal. We would get you into the ship and you'd explain everything to us there."  
  
"OK, first of all, I'm not a deformed bimbo. Second, we also said we needed you for something else afterwards and we need you inside the matrix for that anyway so you can just stay there for now. Ha-ha." Neo hung up the phone and threw it violently to the floor.  
  
"You raving idiot! That's our only way out of here! Oh yeah, and come untie us." Trinity shouted. Neo angrily untied trinity and Morpheus. The phone rang again which had surprised them because they thought it was broken. Trinity hurriedly answered. "Yeah."  
  
"You all need to go to the Bermuda Triangle by 8:00 tonight. Understand?"  
  
"Yes." Trinity hung up and put the cell phone in her jacket pocket guarding it from Neo. "Let's go." They ran to the nearest helicopter. 


	4. The Discovery

"Alright Trinity, you're flying." Morpheus says.  
  
"Wait, Trinity can fly helicopters?" Neo asks.  
  
"Are you stupid or something? Remember the last time we needed a helicopter?" Trinity laughs.  
  
"Oh yeah. I had to pull you back up. Hey, can't we just fly or something? Why do we have to take the helicopter?" Neo says.  
  
"Because it's faster. Now get in." Trinity answers. They lift up from the top of the building and start to go towards the Bermuda Triangle. After a long 20 minutes, Trinity breaks the silence. "So why do you think they want us to go to the Bermuda Triangle of all places?"  
  
"It transports you somewhere out of the Matrix but not to Zion." Morpheus answers.  
  
"Wait, you knew about this, Morpheus?" Neo is amazed.  
  
"Yes, but no one ever dares to go there because some people say that you just vanish without a trace if you go." Morpheus says.  
  
Trinity suddenly slows down throwing them back. "How do we know if they're not just trying to get rid of us or kill us? How do we know we're not just flying to our death?"  
  
"Hmm, maybe. But what other choice do we have? They could unplug us anytime they want and they're the only ones that can get us back. If we don't do this for them, we'd be stuck in the Matrix." Neo guesses.  
  
"Wow, that's the first smart thing you've said in a while." Trinity jokes. After almost 4 hours in the helicopter, they arrive. For a while they are just hovering above the Bermuda Triangle and suddenly there's a red flash and they are all sucked in with the helicopter into a gigantic whirlpool. At the end of the whirlpool, the land on a helicopter landing site on top of the building which seems to be where they started. "Where are we?" Trinity asks suspiciously.  
  
"Perhaps we're in a parallel universe or we're back to where we started as it seems." Morpheus guesses.  
  
"Give me the phone, Trinity." Neo orders.  
  
"No way, you'll just have a fit and break it." Trinity gets the phone and dials herself. "Agent Bimbo."  
  
A voice cracks, "What is it with you guys and calling me Bimbo? I'm not a Bimbo, OK? Do you want to die? No, so don't call me that. I see you've made it already."  
  
"Yeah. Where are we? What did make us do?"  
  
"Welcome to our own Matrix." 


End file.
